


High as a kite

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Kame smoke weed for the first time.<br/><a href="http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/114/2/7/high_as_a_kite_by_turtlepear-d62v527.jpg">Banner</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	High as a kite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6neiro.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=6neiro.livejournal.com).



Kame plopped himself on the floor, in the hotel room he was sharing with Jin. It wasn't that often that they get to be roommates while they were on tour and they decided to make the best of that night in Nagoya. He rest his back against one of the beds, looking at Jin with a determined look, the other guy sitting in the same position as him, in front of him.

"So, are we going to do it?" Kame asked incredulously.

"Hell, yeah, we are!" Jin announced, grinning as he eyed the rolled back cigarette. "Have you told the manager we're going to bed early?"

Kame rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, smartass."

Jin took the lighter hanging from his necklace, throwing Kame another look as to see if the guy was freaking out. He didn't, so Jin proceeded in lighting up the joint, taking a few short puffs before it finally lit up completely. Smirking, he passed it on to the other guy.

Kame eyed Jin intently the whole time, taking the object into his hand and studying it before finally taking the first intake. The smell was bad enough, but the taste made him scrunch his nose. He exhaled it, coughing a little in the process. "That's horrible!" he exclaimed and this time it was Jin's turn to roll his eyes.

"You have to inhale the smoke and keep it in for as long as you can. It's not a normal cigarette, Kazu." he took the joint back and scooted closer to the guy. 

“How do you know?” Kame raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I saw people doing it before. Here, I'll help you." taking a long drag out of it, he leaned closer to Kame, letting the smoke out just as Kame was inhaling it from his mouth. Then, pressing his lips over Kame's, he made sure the guy would close his mouth.

Then he took a drag for himself, expertly containing the smoke in his lungs as long as he could. He passed Kame the stick a couple of times before putting it out in the ashtray.

"I don't feel anything." Kame announced with already glassy eyes, reddened and smaller than usual.

"Just wait for it." the other one replied, resuming his place in front of Kame.

It didn't took long for Kame to feel the effect of the drug. In fact, he felt it the moment he looked at the top of Jin's head which for some weird reason was glowing. A bright light covering it like a halo, although his face was clear enough for Kame to see.

"Oh, my God!" Kame exclaimed, his eyes growing wider. "Jin, you're glowing!"

"Always am, baby." Jin said smugly, pretending to dust something from his jacket shoulder.

"No, I mean like for real." Kame let out, his gaze following a clear line down Jin's body which seemed to be engulfed in the same beautiful light. "All over your body. It's beautiful!"

Jin chuckled. "So, what, am I your Edward Cullen?"

Kame waved a hand in front of his face. "Not like that. It's like you're some kind of angel or something." he stretched his hand to touch him, and to his utmost surprise, his hand was surrounded by the same light only in the places it touched Jin's skin. "Whoa!"

"Oh, I see. The thing started kicking in." Jin informed in a slightly amused tone. "I can't see anything strange except for that vase which is upside down." he pointed to the table.

Kame followed his gaze, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "It looks pretty normal to me." he shrugged and turned to face Jin once again. The light was gone, but another thing struck out from the top of Jin's head. A daisy, like the ones sitting in the vase, with the leafs and stem appearing to grow right from Jin's skull or hair. Kame blinked a couple of times, but the flower didn't fade.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked, worried.

"There's a flower coming out of your head." Kame frowned. He was perfectly aware of how crazy that sounded.

Jin burst out laughing. "Is it pretty?"

The other one just shrugged. He reached for it, but faded in the second he was supposed to touch it. Almost disappointed, he let out. "It's gone."

"Don't be upset, baby. Give me a kiss instead." Jin pulled him closer by his shirt, crashing their lips together in an urgent kiss.

Kame responded to it, closing his eyes in the process, as Jin's intruding tongue probed his mouth eagerly. Jin tasted unusually sweet, a scent of vanilla filling his senses instead of the not so appealing smell of the dried weed. He moaned contentedly, wrapping his arms around Jin's neck, settling between his spread legs.

Jin's hands circled his waist, slipping under the shirt to touch his skin directly, as he deepened the kiss to their delight. Jin's warm fingers caressed his lower back, going upwards to his shoulders, lifting the shirt along the way. He wanted to help the man, but he was feeling so relaxed that he didn't want to move a finger, a lazy feeling enveloping his whole body.

He broke the kiss after a few minutes, reluctant, as it felt really good to be so close to his beloved. But he wasn't able to move normally, he couldn't move more than a couple of inches per minute and that with difficulty. The effect from the drug was stronger since it was the first time he smoked it. He put his head in the crook of Jin's neck, inhaling his unique smell. 

"I'm lazy, but it feels nice." Kame whispered into Jin's ear.

"Let's get you on the bed, ok?" Jin didn't wait for a reply and helped the guy lied down on one of the beds, slipping under the sheets with him, spooning him. "You smell like strawberry." Jin let out, burying his face in Kame's locks.

"I smell of that awful soap and shampoo we have in the bathroom." Kame replied as he took one of Jin's hands into his own, entwining their fingers. 

"Strawberry..." Jin mumbled almost incomprehensible, already drifting to sleep with Kame in his arms.

"And vanilla." Kame pointed out, closing his eyes after seeing the other bed pinned to the ceiling, the linens hanging from it like a curtain. For a few moments it was dark, but as soon as he adjusted to it, images started playing on the back of his eyelids. 

First an unicorn passing through a sunny meadow, stopping right in front of him and Jin who apparently were having a picnic between dozens of different types of multi colored flowers. The unicorn just stood there until Kame got up, went to him and tried to touch it. Then it all disappeared and he found himself in his living room, a fairy flying in circles around him.

When he took a closer look at it, a half-naked 5 inches tall Jin with translucent wings was looking back at him, smiling widely. He didn't glow like earlier, but his wings were glittering, throwing some green glitter at every flap on his wings. He stretched his hand out for fairy Jin to sit on it, but when he did, the image blurred out, faded then disappeared completely.

"Come back." Kame muttered in the bed, pulling Jin closer to him.

"I didn't go anywhere." the man replied, kissing his nape. "What did you saw?"

"You were a fairly." Kame grinned at the memory of that fantasy caused by the drug. "You were beautiful. Half naked too."

Jin chuckled, chasing sleep away. "Are you sure it wasn't Ueda?" 

Kame let out an exasperated sigh. "Like I could fantasize about Ueda. Although you do have a point." he teased the guy earning a soft bite on his nape. 

"I could just eat you up." Jin said, biting Kame's earlobe. He was kind of restrained in his movements mainly from the drug which it clouded his senses and also he had to be careful not to stumble them both on the floor as the bed was really small. 

"Don't tell me you see my head as a giant strawberry or a cheeseburger." Kame emitted a short laugh.

"Actually, your hair looks like soba noodles and smells like fresh strawberries." Jin admitted, licking his lips. 

"Just don't eat it, ok? I still need my hair. Plus it would taste bad." Kame couldn't contain another round of laughter. Jin joined him soon after, cascades of chuckles and laughter filled the room.

"We should have smoked weed ages ago!" Jin pointed out after a while. "If I'd knew you'd be so funny and adorable I would have made you do it earlier." he ended with another fit of hysterical laughter.

"Look who's talking, the soba-man!" Kame retorted between silly giggles.

"Well, at least I'm not seeing mystical creatures." he let out really quiet, almost inaudible for Kame. He kissed his cheek and he could see the obvious pout so he dropped the subject. "Good night, love." he whispered lovingly in Kame's ear.

"Good night, Jin." Kame replied still giggling as Jin's soft lips and the stub of his beard tickled his skin like feathers were touching it. He keep his eyes shut, the effect of the drug wearing off, turning more and more like an anesthetic than a hallucinogen. 

The nice lazy feeling turned into heavy limbs and a drowsiness he couldn't fight off. With a pretty smile on his face, he surrendered to sleep, in Jin's arms, feeling Jin's warmth around his body as he was lulled by the even breaths he could hear and feel on his cheek.

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
